Baron Samuel Martel
Samuel Martel was born a few years before the opening of the Dark Portal and the start of the Age of Chaos. He was born to Heinrich Martel, the legitimized bastard of Karnes Martel---a wealthy merchant whose fortune came from mining ventures near Goldshire. Heinrich inherited one of his father's estates south of Northshire Valley and turned it into a profitable vineyard. During that time, Samuel was born and spent his first few years with his family in Northshire---after the First War, the Martels fled to Lordaeron and lived in Hillsbrad for six years. Eventually, they would return to the Kingdom of Stormwind and restore their old farm---but it would never be profitable again. Youth Samuel grew into manhood in the south, tending his father's vineyard and taking great pleasure in the process. In those early days, he dreamed of becoming a vintner. All of that would change in Year 17 AC when he met the Sollidens---a brother and sister that had come to Stormwind on business after their elder brother pushed them off of their family farm in Tirisfal. Edgar and Ophelia Solliden quickly became Samuel's companions due to their shared interests in agriculture. Samuel courted Ophelia in Year 19 she was pregnant. Edgar was enraged that Samuel had dishonored his sister and forced him to marry her---which Samuel agreeded to. Heinrich Martel was equally enraged that his son had married Ophelia with out his blessing and so he banished Samuel from the farm. With no home and no income, Samuel sought out his uncle: Gregory, a well-off merchant in the Northshire Valley. His uncle was happy to lodge his nephew and his pregnant bride. He resided there for about eight years, in which time, Ophelia provided him with three children: Gertrude or "Gerdie", Thadeus, and Willem. In Year 27 AC, Samuel departed the south and followed his cousin Jodith and her new husband Beketus Caballero north to the newly formed Kingdom of New Lordaeron. Baron to House Caballero After the Assembly of Lords was formed and Lord Caballero was confirmed as the Borough-Lord for Havenshire, Samuel Martel was named "baron" by cousin's husband. At first, he was promised the Havenshire Barony, but that was changed when someone was needed to maintain the fortress/prison on the island of Tyr's Stronghold. Caballero assigned him there instead---believing it a tactically wise move to make one of his family members the leader of a garrison of professional soldiers. Martel agreed, but requested to allow his wife's brother Edgar Solliden come to New Lordaeron and serve as with House Caballero's steward. Beketus agreed and after a year he was so pleased with Solliden that he made him the Baron of Tyr's Bay. After some time, Samuel had developed a taste for power and sought to increase his holdings. Appealing to Lord Caballero, he requested to be granted a holding or estate on the mainland---Tyr's Stronghold was purely a fortress---not much of a home and far too little land to be cultivated for Samuel to pursue his passion in viticulture. Caballero promised that to grant him to the right to the 30 square league estate of Piousbrook Abbey and the holding of Quarteryard Tower, where the ferry to Tyr's Stronghold was located. Unfortunately, Caballero resigned before he could make good on the promise and Samuel was still left with the Stronghold. Baron to House Darrow When Lord Rordan Darrow took charge of the Havenshire Borough, Martel hoped to have another chance to get a holding on the mainland---though his eye was still fixed on Piousbrook Abbey because it had one of the few vineyards in New Lordaeron. Unfortunately, Rordan was unwilling to part with Piousbrook because he was intending to build his own estate on the land that the vineyard occupied. Nor would he grant the baron Quarteryard Tower because he had decided the Havenshire Militia would fortify it. Martel was enraged and unsatisfied when Lord Darrow pledged to find a new holding for him. Since then, Martel has cultivated a secret hatred for both the Caballeros and Darrows. He does not actively show his aggression towards them, but has passively resisted them by turning down their invitations, refusing to answer a call to arms with the expected number of troops, and letting ships pass by with contraband despite regulations to the contrary. Category:Baron